OS Faim
by Lou de Baillacri
Summary: Un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF


Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un tout petit OS, écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : un thème par heure pour écrire quelque chose !  
>Ici, le thème était Faim.<p>

Attention, EdWin léger.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa !

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

><p>Alphonse regardait tristement la lune. Il soupira une énième fois. Il se souvint d'une fois où Winry avait préparé sa tarte aux pommes. Il n'avait pas pu la goûter. Mais il avait essayé, dès tout le monde s'était endormi. La sensation de ce bout de…cette chose un peu visqueuse – les pommes sans doutes - glissant contre les parois de son armure l'avait fait frissonner.<p>

Il était ensuite resté là, à attendre, sans savoir pourquoi il lui semblait avoir la gorge nouée et les yeux brûlants. Etonnant pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'organe n'est-ce pas ? L'aube approchait. Il s'était levé, avait attrapé un chiffon. Plus de traces. Plus rien ne prouvant son refus d'accepter le monstre qu'il était devenu. Parce qu'il était un monstre pas vrai ? Parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain après tout. Seulement un morceau d'humanité attaché à une armure.  
>Il ne se souvenait plus de l'effet de la chaleur sur sa peau, il avait oublié comment c'était de se brûler. Et même, si on l'avait jeté dans un canal, il aurait survécu. Peut-être qu'il aurait été engourdi à cause de l'eau diluant le sang du sceau, mais il était convaincu qu'il serait resté vivant. Et qu'est-ce qu'un homme qui ne meurt pas ?<p>

Ce n'est plus un homme.

Un bruissement dans le couloir le tira de ses reflexions.

-Oh, salut Al, fit Ed. J'arrivais pas à dormir.  
>-Oh.<p>

-Je me disais, tu vois, que si Hugues était encore avec nous, il aurait vraiment aimé la cuisine de Winry.

-C'est vrai que tu dis qu'elle cuisine bien.

-Eh ! J'ai jamais dit ça !

-Pfff, c'est ça ouais ! Je me rappelle la fois où on était à Central et que tu dormais – d'ailleurs, tu n'avais une fois de plus pas mis de couvertures !

-Ouais et alors ? Répondit son grand frère, les joues un peu rouges.

-Ben tu répétais que tu voulais une tarte au citron préparée par Winry ! Déclara Al, triomphant.

-Ben…mais…je…tu…enfin…

-Et puis tu t'adressais à Winry et tu lui disais : Oh Winry, mon amour, je t'aime ! Je sais qu'Al m'a battu quand on était enfants, mais c'est du passé tout ça… et puis après tu as dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

Edward pâlit.

-J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

-Non.

-ALPHONSE ! Hurla Ed.

Une clé vola. Ed s'effondra.

-TAIS-TOI espèce d'abruti ! Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là pour réveiller tout le monde ?

Winry tapota l'épaule d'Alphonse.

- ça va Al ?

-Oui.

-T'as l'air bizarre… Enfin bon, ce n'est peut-être que moi ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'alchimiste qui gisait dans le couloir, assommé. En tout cas, heureusement que je ne dormais pas !

Alphonse ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa et ne fut rompu que par un gargouillis venant du ventre de Winry.

-Désolée, fit-elle, j'ai faim…

-Il doit rester du dessert dans le frigo, Ed n'a pas encore tout mangé.

-Oui je sais.

Elle resta là, à se mordiller les lèvres comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler.

-Je serai dans la cuisine.

La porte claqua et Alphonse se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il toucha son abdomen, ou du moins ce qui en faisait office. Rien. Pas un bruit.

Il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé quelque chose mais sa mémoire sensorielle semblait être aux abonnés absents.

Winry revint vite. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et en profita pour étendre Edward dans un lit.

Lorsqu'il l'observa, Al se sentit un peu mieux. Elle ne partageait pas leur fardeau et pourtant, pourtant, elle continuait à les aider, à les aimer. Quand il la vit passer une main distraite dans les cheveux de son frère, un sourire aurait été la première chose à apparaître sur son visage.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Pas comme Winry, pas comme les gens qui n'avaient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Non, une faim bien plus dévorante.

Il leva la tête. Winry lui sourit avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

S'il avait fallu, il aurait dévoré Dieu lui-même.

Une faim de sensations.

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p>

A bientôt !


End file.
